Her Mistake, His Obsession
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Lucas Friar becomes obsessed after his one night stand with Riley Matthews. There's one huge problem, he's always been in her life. He attends the same school she works at, and his best friend is her son. What will happen when he threatens to tell the school that he did, Ms. Matthews? Meant for Rucas shippers who are willing to read something new.
1. I've Waited Months

_**Her Mistake, His Obsession**_

 ***Hi Guys. If you're reading this, I want you to know that this is an M-rated chapter. It won't be too explicit, but you'll get the idea if you decide to read on.**

 **This story is similar to my other- _By Malice Through Agony._**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

Riley woke up to her phone ringing. She sighed in relief as she stared at her white IPhone 6, she had just woken up from a nightmare and a phone ringing, startled the brunette. She answered the call and was surprised to hear her son's friend calling her.

"Lucas?"

"I'm sorry to be calling you at this time, Ms. Matthews. But do you by any chance know how to deep fry a chicken?"

"Don't tell me you're trying to eat at..." she looked at her clock. "12 in the morning?"

"When you're captain of the football team, you tend to have an appetite at any time." He heard her laugh. "I put it in the microwave so it can defrost, but I saw a blue light spark. Is it still edible?"

"Do you want me to come over and help you?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah," he said. "That'd be great. Thank you."

* * *

Riley helped the Texan prepare his chicken. He invited Riley to eat with him many times, but she refused. After continuously asking and giving her the puppy eyes, she finally agreed and ate with the blonde until they finished their plates. Riley watched him eat and smiled, not only was Lucas her son's best friend, but he was rather charming. She took his plate to the sink and washed them, she couldn't help but stare at the picture of his family right on the window. Lucas was in the middle and both his parents on either side of him, as she finished his plate Riley walked back towards him.

"Where's your uncle?" Riley asked.

"Working," his smile dissipated. "Just like always."

Riley sat back down and watched as his beautifully engraved face grew stern. "I'm really sorry, Lucas. You know with your parent's death and moving in with your uncle in L.A it shouldn't be easy."

"I'm fine. I have your son as a friend so that's a reason I like to got to school...and because you're my teacher."

She laughed and looked at the time on his clock. "I should go." she got up from her seat and Lucas did the same.

"Stay for a while longer." He followed the brunette into the living room and watched her pick up her coat.

"I have a son who isn't home yet, I'm gonna go home and call him. Don't be so surprised if he can't hang out with you tomorrow." She tried to leave, but Lucas pulled her back.

"Just let him be, it's his first dance with a girl. Stay for a while longer."

"Thank you for asking, but I can't." Riley tried to leave, but he pulled her close to him. She stepped back from his embrace, to only be pulled back in. His lips crashed into hers, both his hands wrapping around her body.

He stopped kissing her, "You're beautiful. Riley."

Before Lucas could kiss her again, she stopped him. "This is wrong, Lucas."

"It's not wrong, i'm eighteen." He kissed her again, this time he unbuttoned her denim dress. Her black undergarments exposed, his kisses dropped from her lips all the way down to her hips.

"Stop," she said when Lucas's lips reached her panties. "I'm going to go."

Once again she tried to leave, but was pulled back. "When was the last time you had sex, Riley?" He kissed her neck, "Was it seventeen years ago?"

She gulped as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I can give that to you," Lucas phrased, his lips breathing on hers. "I can give you seven inches of pure satisfaction."

Riley was weak, she couldn't move. His breath, grip, seducing whisper had Riley trapped. He slid off his shirt and pressed his body against hers.

"Tell me you don't feel this." His hips brushed against hers. "Let me make love to you."

Riley silently moaned as she felt his body begging to enters hers. At that moment Lucas had kissed her, his thin warm lips forced themselves on her as he picked the brunette up and took her to the nearest couch.

He unhooked her bra, clutching both of her breasts. Riley moaned as Lucas unzipped his pants, her panties followed. He got a clear shot at the perfect brunette he fantasized for so long. He grabbed her hands and pressed them against his chiseled washboard abs, following a trail down to his cock. She wrapped her feet around his waist and pushed him in more, she moaned as he entered fast and slow. Sweat covered her body as he brushed harder, his lips fell on hers as Riley grabbed his fuckable ass.

"I've waited months for this." he whispered.

* * *

The next day Riley woke up tangled in a black, thin bed sheet. Her tousled hair covered her face as Lucas walked in with a tray of breakfast in his hands. "You're up early." He set the tray down and kissed her again, but she pushed him away.

"Lucas, i'm so sorry." she put on her panties. "I don't want to make you feel like this was your fault, i'm the adult."

"Well so am I." he dropped the bed sheet, and admired her c-cupped breast. "Damn."

She put on her bra and dressed herself. "This was a mistake, and it will never happen again."

"What are you talking about? This wasn't a mistake, Riley. I have waited months for this and now I got it," he lined his body with her's. "You're a stud when it comes to sex."

He grabbed her hands and placed them on his gray bulging briefs, "Round 2?"

"I'm leaving."

He watched her go. His hands balled into a fist as he punched the wall next to him. "You're mine now."

Riley got home and took a shower, she couldn't get her mind off of Lucas. The way he grabbed her and played with her, was something she had enjoyed. Of course she regretted it, but he didn't. When Riley previously opened the door to her house she sighed, her son hadn't been home yet. She got out of the shower and made breakfast, just then a brown haired teen with a black tanktop walked in.

"Okay, mom." he said as he braced himself to get yelled at. "It was late, my friends were drunk and I didn't want to leave them alone. I'm sorry I didn't call, but Jackson broke my phone after he stepped on it."

Riley couldn't blame him for anything, not after the mistake she had just made. "It fine honey." she walked back to the stove. "You wanna eat, Hayden?"

He raised an eyebrow, she had been so calm about this. "Yeah, that'd be great."

 **Well i'm sorry to do this once again, but this is a teaser trailer. I don't know when i'll fully start this tory, but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Tell me if I should continue, or not.**

 **This story is similar to _The Boy Next Door._ Disclaimer: I do not own the name of this story.**

 **I don't own Girl Meets World either.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	2. Romeo & Juliet

_**Her Mistake, His Obsession**_

Hayden Matthews sat on his bed of seventeen years and played on his X-Box One, his best friend Lucas Friar sat next to him rotating himself on his computer chair. Hayden was a dark haired, tan skinned teenager with light brown eyes-just like his mother's, all his life he'd been told he was handsome. Everyone thought he was confident, athletic, and smart all to which he was…on the outside. But he doubted himself in all of those, how can you be good in the eye of other people when you weren't made out of something good? His rigid fingers tapped on the buttons until Lucas broke the silence.

"How was the dance?" The blonde asked, as he set his phone down.

"It was fine," Hayden answered not even pausing his game.

"What do you mean it was _fine_?" He stopped moving in circles and looked at his best friend. "Didn't you and Natalie...?"

He shook his head. "She didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"She didn't want to have sex in a car. She preferred a bed, but we didn't have a bed."

"So you didn't get any?"

"Nah," he answered. "We just made out."

"At least that's somethin."

"What'd you do on Friday?" Hayden asked as he murdered a monster. "Weren't you home alone?"

"I...ah...it was a fun night-" From the corner of Lucas's pupil, Riley came into view and immediately caught his attention. "Hey, Ms. Matthews."

She nervously smiled at the teenager. "Can I speak to you Lucas?"

"For?" Hayden asked, pausing his game.

Riley didn't really think of an excuse because the one she had could get her arrested. "It's about his grade in my class."

"Ooh," Hayden taunted.

The brunette walked down the stairs, her cotton sateen gray Pinstripe skirt followed her every movements. She stopped once she reached the end of the railing, Lucas didn't stop when she did. Their bodies touched once more and his hands wrapped around her waist. "Missed this."

"Lucas," she whispered. "That's enough."

He was pushed back and he immediately checked out the brunette, "How are you still single?"

"Look," she retaliated. "We need to talk about Friday night."

"You can't stop thinking about it, can you?" He asked. "We can always have more."

"This flirting Lucas, has to stop. I'm your teacher, not your friend with benefits."

Once again he inched closer, "You can be both."

"What happened on Friday was a mistake-"

"It wasn't a mistake, Riley. I knew what I was getting into from the beginning, I knew I wanted you-I got you. Now, all you have to do is give yourself to me."

Riley sighed. "There won't be an us. I'm sixteen years older than you."

"Fine." he gave in. "You can say this was a mistake and one time thing, but to me this wasn't a mistake...it was a God damn pleasure."

* * *

Maya has been the vice principal of Monroe High School for three years, and the best part of it all was that she got to spend time with her best friend, during lunch. Maya walked into Riley's classroom with her hands on her back, her thick long curled hair bounced with her as she moved along. She stopped when she reached Riley's wooden desk and smiled, Riley knew that smile all too well. "No, i'm not going on a date."

"Oh, C'mon," It didn't even surprise her that Riley knew what she had planned, she had given her that smile like twice a month. "He's hot, and he wasn't an ass just like the last one."

Riley finished typing on her computer and turned her gaze to the blonde, "I'm not going. You can call off the friend."

"Riley, you are a teacher and a mother, why can't you add _a girlfriend_ in between those two?"

"Because, Maya. I don't want to date, right now."

"Honey, you're thirty four years old, a husband should've been crossed off your bucket list a while ago."

Riley turned back to her computer, "According to your high school self, being married should've been crossed off _your_ bucket list fourteen years ago."

"I know. Just please think about it, he's really hot." The bell rung, "Have fun with these delinquents."

As the horde of students all piled up and sat on their desks, Riley thought about the offer Maya and her blathered about. Sure, she'd been a couple of dates ever since Hayden was born, but none of them seemed to go anywhere. The last one was her least favorite of them all, the man was a complete jerk to her. He questioned her teaching credentials and asked about her sex life, who in their right mind does that?

Hayden was born when Riley was a teenager, she was so terrified of the verity that she was holding an actual human inside her. The night Hayden was conceived haunted her nightmares, being _raped_ was a girls nightmare. Now, if anyone asked where was your first time, she'd say in an alley in the bad part of town. She remembered screaming and punching, doing everything to get away from the man that forcefully entered her. Riley feared that night, but she didn't regret it. Because something so beautiful and life changing happened to her, her son.

"Yo," a student brought her back to reality. "Matthews?"

"Take a seat, Hayley."

Riley walked towards the front of the class and began to assign them to their agenda for the day. "Alright class…" she continued, the brunette watched as Lucas sat down and looked at what she was wearing, judging from the smile on his face she could tell he liked what he saw. "You will finish reading the last of Sense and Sensibility and write a five paragraph essay-and Melanie when I say write, I mean write-explain how both sisters get their happy ending and what-or who-was left behind."

The class groaned which only made Riley laugh. She sat back down on her computer chair and re-read a couple of emails she had received not to long ago. As she graded papers a student walked up to her, when Riley saw who it was she internally rolled her eyes. "Can I help you, Lucas?"

"Yes, Mrs. Friar." he smiled at her. "We're doing this play on Romeo and Juliet and I need help."

Riley wanted to stop paying attention at the part where he said, _Mrs. Friar_ but being the generous person she is and doing her job she agreed. "Do you need help on the words?"

He shook his head and licked his lips, "I need help on the kissing scene."

Riley could come to her senses and say he was cute-hot even, but she had no affection for him. They might've had a one night stand but she made it coherent that it was a mistake and will never happen again."You can always practice with your hand," Riley countered.

"Nah, I use that for something else."

Riley was disgusted and a little flustered. "Take a seat."

He winked before he sat back down and started reading the book. Riley knew this wasn't going to be easy, but whatever he planned on doing she was ready for it.

 **Well how was this for a second chapter? How will Lucas and Riley deal with the one night stand?**

 **This story was originally going to be called 'Eminent In The Heart Of Evil'.**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	3. No Desire

_**Her Mistake, His Obsession**_

Riley opened the door to her best friend, Maya Hart. The blonde carried a large plate on her hands loaded with Riley's favorite dish, lasagna. It wasn't just a regular Sunday night, in the brunette's home it was movie night. Once a month the Matthews and Hart joined up to watch a movie, either horror or comedy. Since Halloween was coming up they decided on horror-well Riley didn't really have a say in this decision. She had warned both her son and Maya that she might scream-better safe then sorry. Maya set the dish on the white countertop and looked at the food, her stomach growled practically forcing for food.

"This is by far going to be the best movie night," she reached into the bowl of popcorn and took a handful of the buttered ones.

"You're only saying that because you got to choose the movie," Riley attested. "What movie did you bring by the way?"

"Well i'm bringing it back," she took out the CD and smiled. "Dead Silence."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Riley asked, clearly complaining. "You know I've hated that movie ever since the trailer came out."

"Honey," Maya capped Riley's shoulder for reassurance. "The movie's worse."

Riley was expecting some kind of confidence boost from the blonde, instead she practically got a _'you're_ _thirty four years old, suck it up.'_ "Not exactly what I was expecting for, but i'll just sit in between you and Hayden."

She laughed and just then the doorbell rang, followed by Hayden running down the stairs. He wore a dark brown denim jacket with jeans and black shirt, his hair was combed to the side. It made Riley smile when he fixed himself up, it always reminded her of how handsome he was. When he walked down the stairs dressed up like that for school, Riley couldn't help but ask why.

"There's this hot girl in school-" he began, but was cut off by Riley.

"I don't wanna hear it." Riley had unalloyed. "You get that girl pregnant and my hand will be permanently marked on your left cheek."

She snapped back into reality and called out, "Honey, were you expecting anyone?"

He reached the railing and turned to her. "Yeah, I invited Lucas."

"You what?" Riley snapped. "Since when do you invite Lucas to these?"

"Since he asked," Hayden didn't ask his mother for Lucas's presence in a time like this because he figured she wouldn't mind, but before she could make him call him off Hayden opened the door and let the sea green eyed man inside. In his hands were a plastic container of RedVines and two twelve packs of Kit-Kats, he wore a blue faded pocket jersey tank top with cargo shorts, his biceps were out revealing his toned muscles. His tousled hair and prominent smile was aimed at Riley, all to which she didn't return.

"It's not much," he began. "But I couldn't just show up with nothing."

"Set it down on the kitchen counter and go up to my room when your done," Hayden patted his back as he ran up the stairs, he stopped and looked down at his mom. "Movie's in twenty minutes, right?"

"Yeah," Riley said as Lucas passed her, winking in the process.

"I would've brought beer, but…" he trailed off. "That wouldn't be a good first impression."

Maya laughed as she sipped her wine, "I would've liked it if you did."

"Ignore her," Riley said.

"What?" Maya asked. "He's eighteen years old, Riley."

"It seems like she forgets that, doesn't she?" Lucas said as he looked at the blonde.

* * *

"Remind me again, why this doll is apart of this story?" Riley asked as she watched the intro to the movie. Her best friend sat beside her while her son sat on her left, Lucas seemed to be out of the picture, but Riley could tell he wanted to sit with her…badly.

"Billy was a doll made by Mary Shaw-a ventriloquist. She didn't have a family or any children so the only thing she had was…dolls." Maya answered shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"So she was a virgin?" Lucas asked. His green eyes never left Riley's brown ones, but his questioned seemed to be aimed at Maya.

"I would assume."

"SHHHH!" Riley cut them off, wanting them both silenced. "Movie's starting."

"Jeez," Maya muttered.

As the movie played, Riley would steal a couple of glances at Lucas. She knew what she was thinking was wrong, but the way his hands thrusted against his own skin and his smile, curving his thin lips didn't stop Riley from remembering their one night stand. He was so passionate, his kisses and the way he embraced her made Riley's desire in him multiply by the second. She hardly payed attention to the horror in the movie, and he didn't seem to look away once. It's like he wasn't scared of what was happening.

Riley's gaze on him didn't stop until his eyes landed on hers. Lucas caught her at a bad timing, her lips were tucked in under her upper one's while her eyes were on his. He winked at her and turned back to the movie. Riley looked at the T.V and breathed, why was she feeling this way for him? It was a one night stand only and she regretted it. So why was she craving him?

"I'm going to go make more popcorn," Riley said as she stood up from the couch. "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll take a glass of wine," Maya's eyes didn't seem to leave the screen, which made Riley smile. The blonde's thirty four and she hasn't changed at all.

"Me too." Hayden said.

"Sure," Riley answered him, "Right after I leave your corpse at Maya's house." She took the big movie bowl and sauntered towards the kitchen, after placing the packet of popcorn in the microwave Riley sighed. As long as she was away from Lucas nothing crazy will be done. _Keep calm and collected._ She rested her elbows on the counter and placed her hands on her forehead.

"Just let me slide in and we're good," Lucas said as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, placing his lips on her ears.

"You don't touch me in my own home," Riley threatened in a brittle, but low voice after pushing him away.

"Oh C'mon," he inched closer to her. "I saw you staring at me," Lucas began as he placed both his hands on edges of the counters, locking Riley in. "You were giving me that same look, just like you did when I was fucking you."

She looked at him and saw the seducing eyes, his lips were so close to hers that if she inched closer their lips would touch. "Lucas, let go of me. We can get caught."

"Kiss me," he muttered.

"What?"

"If you kiss me, I'll let you go. And no pecks or anything, I want a full on tongue to tongue kiss." His eyes landed on her semi thick lips.

"I'm not kissing you." Riley said as she tried to leave.

"Hayden!" Lucas shouted his name.

"No," Riley muttered, trying to stop him for yelling.

"Yeah?"

Riley's heart rate accelerated, if Hayden found out that she had sex with her best friend he would never forgive her. "I'll kiss you."

Lucas smiled. "Do you want a soda?" His question was aimed at Hayden even though his eyes never left Riley's brown ones.

"Yeah, a Coke."

"Alright." He inched closer to Riley, and murmured "It's not like you'll regret it."

Riley knew she would regret it, but before she could argue with herself, she found her lips brushing against his as his hands held onto her butt.

 **What do you think? What happens** **next?**

 **_Follow, Favorite and Review_**


	4. EXPELLED!

_**Her Mistake, His Obsession**_

Riley got out of the car and came face-to-face with the man that opened it for her. It had been years since she went on a date with a man, and to her surprise she actually enjoyed the attention she got from him. When the door closed, he stopped her from leaving. His breath brushed against her collarbone, making her gulp. She stared at the dark blue eyes and his thin lips, he was handsome. He was tall, strong, smart, practically everything a girl wanted.

"I had a good time," he said into her ear.

For their date he took her out to eat at a fancy Italian restaurant, she hadn't had pasta in months and the food there replaced the memory. "I also had a good time."

"Maybe, we can do this some other time?" His lips brushed against her's as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She giggled, "Maybe we can."

The man walked back to his car and drove away, she watched him drive away before a huge smile spread on her lips. But little did Riley know that Lucas watched everything, from the kiss to him driving away.

* * *

"Hayden!" Riley yelled from downstairs to her son, the next day. "You ready?"

"I'll meet you in the car," he yelled back.

Riley grabbed the keys from the car and walked to her car, on the way a big truck parked on her drive and an angry Lucas jumped out. "You kiss me, then you go out and kiss someone else?!"

"Shh!" Riley said back, "Someone might hear you."

"LET THEM!" he yelled, "Why the hell did you let him kiss you?" She ignored him and unlocked her car door, opening it. When she did so, Lucas put his hand on the door and slammed it shut. "I'm talking to you."

"And I could careless!" she snapped. "When are you going to get it in your head, Lucas? What we had was a mistake! A ONE-night stand…and it meant nothing!"

"What's going on here?" Hayden asked as he closed the door to the house. "Is everything okay?"

Lucas walked back to his truck, while Hayden made his way towards his mom. "Everything is okay, Hayden."

"It didn't look like it."

"It's fine, you ready?" Riley asked as she watched him nod and walk to the passenger's side of the car.

* * *

Hayden made his way towards his locker, passing through some of the most annoying people in the school. Ever since Dylan's girlfriend broke up with him to with Hayden, he has always had a urge to send fun his way. "Look at who we have here," he began.

Hayden ignored him. Even though he wanted nothing else to draw his fist towards his face, he couldn't. His mother was a teacher and his aunt was the vice principal, word would get out to his mom faster than a blink of an eye.

"Who dressed you this morning, you or your mom?"

His locker opened, the same time his jaw clenched. He wanted nothing more than to just watch him walk away, but being the teen he is; Hayden couldn't stay quiet. "It's funny how you talk about mine when you don't have one of your own."

Dylan smile faded. "About time you stick up for yourself." He leaned against the lockers and crossed his hands. "You know your mom out of all the female teachers here is the one with the biggest ass-"

Before Hayden could punch the daylights out of him, Lucas had beaten him to it, throwing him against the lockers and slamming his head on the metal. A large mass of students began to gather as they watched Dylan being severely hurt by Lucas. "That's enough," Hayden tried to stop him, but he couldn't.

Maya was the vice principal and was there when the fight began. At first she rolled her eyes, but when she heard a huge slam and saw a kid with blood all over his head, she had to do something. "STOP IT!" she ran towards Lucas, but was pulled back by two other male teachers.

It took four strong football players and two teachers to pull him away from the pained body on the floor. Lucas was forced to talk to Maya afterwords in her office, he was angry at everyone, but Riley at the moment.

"I'm very disappointed in you Lucas," Maya began as she walked around her office. "You could've killed him."

"Would've been better of dead."

Maya stopped when she heard the anger in his voice, "I went through your records from Texas, Lucas."

"Find anything you like?" he asked as he watched her pace around the office.

"This wasn't the first time you've released hostile behavior to a fellow alumni, is it?" it didn't sound like a question more like an accusation.

"I got better things to do, Maya than to listen to your uninteresting assumptions," Lucas got up from the chair and walked back to the door.

"SIT DOWN!"

Fury and rage was all that the channeled the once sweet Lucas, as he threw the chair to the wall. "You wanna know what I hear when you talk? All I hear is a lonely, unattractive, old slut who hasn't found a guy in all her life. Let's face it Maya, you're going to die alone. And the only people that will be at your funeral are the ones who didn't have anything better to do."

"That is no way to talk to a-"

"To a what?" Lucas snapped. "To an animal?"

"YOUR EXPELLED, YOU HEAR ME!" Maya yelled. "GET OUT!"

* * *

 **How will the story go from here? I hope you review, because it always motivates me to write more and I always like reading what you have to say on this.**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	5. False Love

_**Her Mistake, His Obsession**_

 **Chapter: False Love**

"He broke his hand, one rib, and nearly fractured his skull," Riley pointed out, as she argued with her son. "You are never talking to him again."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Hayden snapped. "You weren't even there so who are you to judge?"

"I'm your mother, and as long as you are a minor and living under my roof I have every right to tell you what you can and cannot do."

"You know he said you would say something like this," Hayden said as he paced around the kitchen.

"What?"

"Lucas. He said that one day you would find out what he's capable and try to jeopardize my friendship with him."

Riley couldn't believe Lucas would say something like that about her. "Well then if he knew I would say that I guess he knows to stay the hell away."

"I'm seventeen, I can handle my own friend." he put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

"Out. And if I were you I would get the full story out of him before you jump to conclusions and try to control me like you would a five year old."

Riley followed him towards the door, "You are not leaving."

"Mom you and both know you can't stop me. I'll be back tomorrow," and just like that he picked Riley up and moved her out of the way before he opened the door and walked out of the house.

* * *

Riley barged into Lucas's house without knocking on the front door, she ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the wooden door right when she stepped into it. "You are going to stay away from my son-"

"It's one thing to come in my house without permission, and it's another when you tell me what to do," Lucas got out of his bed and walked towards Riley.

Riley had already shed a few tears after her son's departure from the previous hour, but just talking to Lucas it brought the emotions back. "Please Lucas, just leave him alone. I can't…he's my son."

"It's okay," Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug, to his surprise she didn't push him away. "It's fine, I'll stop talking to him. It's you I can't live without."

Lucas's hands wrapped around Riley as she buried her face on his neck. After a short period of time Riley was ready to pull away, but just when everything seemed fine something had to go wrong. "Let's just spend the night together, alone."

"I can't," Riley said as she walked away, "It was a one time thing."

"But you enjoyed it." he pulled her in closer, caressing her cheekbones. "I've had sex before, but with you…it felt like orgasms after the other."

"I should-"

"Just stay here, Riley. With me. Let me love you. Let me touch you." his breathing grew heavy. "I want to be in you."

"It was a mistake. I came here to talk about Hayden, not to have sex with you."

"I know where Hayden is at."

"What?"

"You spend the night with me and i'll tell you where he is at." His lips crashed with her neck, as his hands landed on her hips. "I'll even delete the video."

Riley grabbed his head as she stared at his eyes once more, his emerald orbs grew as they shared a mixed signal. Then all she could feel was his lips on hers, he fell back to his bed as Riley was now in control. She kissed his neck, jawline, and collarbone before she connected with his lips-both tongues begging for entrance. Lucas placed his hands on her butt, and pulled her in closer.

Riley kissed his neck and thrusted, making Lucas's moan. She began to go faster, but at the same time she kissed his neck.

"Ah," Lucas moaned as Riley passionately kissed his neck. The longer she kissed his neck the harder she sucked, until she started to bite on his skin. "Riley…that's…"

He pushed her off of him and quickly checked himself in the mirror, Lucas found a red bite mark with blood dripping out.

As he turned to her the anger that was locked away, broke free. "You and I both know that I can go harder, Riley."

He walked closer to her and picked her up, slamming her back into the wall. "How is this?" He began to thrust against her hips, they were both dressed in pajama pants which only make the situation worst.

"Lucas, stop."

"What?" he pushed in. "You want this, just as much as I do." he turned her around, "Or do you prefer the back?"

"Lucas. Please stop," Riley begged.

He finally stopped and turned her around, "Ever since I came here you have been the only girl to cross my mind." His thumbs traced over her lips, before he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm in love with you."

"You're just…"

"I'm not just saying it for sex, Riley. I mean it. You are…pure perfection and i'm falling hard for you."

"I'm older," Riley felt a little weirded out, Lucas only fell in love with the sex, not her.

"It doesn't matter. And now…" he took his hands in hers. "..we can be together. You aren't my teacher anymore."

"Lucas you have your entire life ahead of you, live it. Go to a different school, finish high school, go to college, just forget about me."

"I'd rather have someone amputate my arm than to forget about you," he pecked her lips. "I want to build a life with you, I want to be the father to your children."

"What about Hayden, Lucas? What will he say?"

Lucas shook his head, trying to think of an idea. "He'll learn to live with it. So will Maya and everybody else."

"You don't mean it."

"I mean it-"

"I was raped," Riley cut him off. She wanted to think of something that would make him change his mind and being raped was the only thing that knocked on her door.

"Hayden told me already." Lucas said. "And maybe that's why you have trouble committing to me, but I can promise you that I will never be like him."

"You aren't thinking. How will you get a job? How will we live a life together?"

"I'll think of something." he cupped her cheek. "I just want to make love to you, tonight."

"If you love me, Lucas, like you say you do. Let me worry about my son for today."

He nodded, "I really am in love with you."

He let Riley go and watched as she walked away, everything in him wanted to follow but she had some stuff to worry about.

As Riley walked into her house, the only thing that she could think of was the _video_ he mentioned earlier.

 **What do you think about Lucas claiming to be in love with Riley? And how will the story play out?**

 **~Follow, Favorite Review~**


	6. Enough to Want You More than Ever

**_Her Mistake, His Obsession_**

Riley rummaged through Lucas's drawer while he was at school. She had taken the day off because of _the video_ , he had mentioned the previous week. That was the only thought that crossed her mind. Lucas vaguely admitted that he had made a sex video of them two. He was so caught up on seducing Riley that he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. It slipped, but Riley didn't forget about it.

The only thing she found in his drawer was his briefs and a box of condoms. She was getting frustrated, not only were there condoms, but pictures of nearly naked woman in magazines hidden under his mattress. A sex book was tucked in between his folded pants and a picture of Riley's butt was lying right next to it. Ignoring the thoughts that swarmed her mind, she walked down the stairs. She had been in his house for half an hour looking for his computer and she found nothing. The amount of fear she felt inside her turned into anger as she smacked the wall with her palm. A hard drive that had been veiled behind a picture frame slipped out. Shocked and unexpected, Riley picked it up and ran to her house.

She had to admit-after looking at the video-that he cared. He asked if he was going to fast and if she was okay, he told her how beautiful she looked and how great of a teacher she was. He caressed her cheek, kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her like a girl wants their man to do. She wanted to hate him, but now she was having second thoughts. And that angered her even more.

She took out the hard drive and did her best to break it and dispose of it. The fear that had been trapped inside her heart began to dissipate, the sweating had dried and her shakiness had calmed down. Now, it was her word against his.

* * *

"Hey, mom?" Hayden asked as he came down the stairs. Not long ago had they gotten into an argument about Lucas. Riley told Hayden to distance himself away from him, but he refused. They argued and he left. Now he's back and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yes, honey."

"Can Lucas spend the night?"

Riley's gaze turned to him. "Why?"

"I don't thinks it's fair for him to live alone. I mean his parents are dead, his uncle is always working-"

"Honey, that's just how it is. I'm sorry, but no. He can't-" Riley was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I already told him to come over." he said walking towards the door. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Lucas walked in and his eyes immediately shifted towards Riley's. "Ms. Matthews. How's it going?"

"Fine," Riley answered while her gaze landed on her computer. "Hayden keep the house clean, i'm not going to be home for at least two hours."

"Well, where are you going?"

"On a date," she answered closing her computer. Riley's eyes diverted towards Lucas just in time for his smirk to change into a flat line. "He'll be here in about one hour."

"Where's he taking you?" Lucas asked. His voice could pass for a demand if you were aware for his feelings towards Riley, but Hayden didn't think much of it.

"Have I met him?"

Riley watched as both Lucas and her son queried. She knew Hayden was doing it because he was overly protective of her, but Lucas was just doing it because he was a jealous freak.

"No," she answered the both of them while they followed her up the stairs.

"You'll have to introduce us then," Lucas said as Hayden nodded.

"I'll pass."

Hayden got in front of his mother. "What do you mean you'll pass?"

"Son, you are not going to meet him. Maybe later."

"Ms. Matthews," Lucas began, as Riley internally rolled her eyes. "A son deserves to know if their mom is dating. I mean wouldn't you want to know who Hayden is seeing?"

Riley turned to Lucas. "This is different. I'm older and responsible."

"I don't know about responsible," Hayden taunted his mother in a friendly matter. He started laughing but immediately stopped when Riley wasn't having it. "I'm joking."

"You better. Look, you can meet him under one condition."

"What's that?" The emerald orbs behind her asked.

"Do not say anything to embarrass me or make him regret asking me out."

Hayden laughed while Lucas clenched his jaw. "That's fine by us."

* * *

Riley opened the door to the man that she had patiently waited for. He wore a black tuxedo to match her brown dress. His darting brown eyes immediately landed on hers as he pulled her in for a swift hug. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "Peyton meet my son Hayden, and his best friend Lucas."

The brunette took note on how Lucas ruggedly shook Peyton's hand, she also noticed his changing in clothing. He went from a black v-neck to a gray tank top, making his muscles prominent.

"They wanted to meet you."

He laughed. "Good, I wanted to meet your son too. Don't worry i'll bring her back on time and in one piece."

Hayden let out a chuckle while Lucas hardly cracked a grin. "Bring her back before ten."

They walked out the door hand in hand and Lucas couldn't help, but glare at him. He wasn't happy not even close. The anger in him remained hidden, but his clenched jaw and balled fists stood out.

"C'mon," Hayden said as he walked up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a bit," he said as he walked towards the kitchen. Once he was clear, Lucas punched the refrigerator twice. He told her he was in love with her and the next thing she does is go on a date with another man? A man that wasn't him. Physical violence wasn't even enough to express his anger, it wasn't even enough to keep him from following her and beating up the guy that was probably tasting her. But it was enough to make him want her even more, no matter the cause.

 **A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated. And i'm sorry. It's just that this story became a second thought as I was working on my other story. Next chapter is the last and while probably be posted in three weeks.**

 **It will NOT end on a happy Rucas note and i'm sorry. I do not blame you for ignoring the last chapter.**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


	7. You Pay for the Mistakes you Make

***-R-***

 **Her Mistake, His Obsession**

 _ **"Love and hate**_ _ **are not opposites;**_ _ **they are siblings birthed by obsession."**_

 _ **-Steve Maraboli**_

"Mom," Hayden says as he joins Riley in her white Chevy Malibu. "Why are we going to Maya's house? It's Halloween if you haven't noticed."

"Trust me I know," she said starting the car.

"So why are going to her house?"

"She lives in the middle of nowhere," Riley stated. "Why wouldn't we go?"

"I can give you seventeen thousand reasons on why it's a bad idea…"

The truth was that Lucas had confronted Riley four days before. He was furious with her, he loathed the idea of seeing Riley go on a date somebody else. He blamed her for making herself such a catch, but it was never her intention to get him angry. Sure, she wanted to mess with his feelings. She wanted him to know that she wants men, not boys, but she never expected his behavior to change for the worst.

 _Riley had came home from her date late that night. She took off her heals at the door for two reasons. To keep Hayden and Lucas asleep and because they annoyed the hell out of her. She mostly sat on a chair, but even then she internally whined._

 _The brunette turned on the lights to the living room and as she made her way to the kitchen. When she flipped the switch, Lucas was watching her. He was seated on a barstool with five cans of Bud Light on the counter. He checked the time on his clock before he averted his emerald orbs to her._

 _"It's late," his firm voice held the appearance of a parents voice getting her in trouble._

 _"Lucas what are you doing up?" she asked. "It's one in the morning."_

 _"You said you'd be here before ten."_

 _"So you waited for me?" Riley spread her hands, crutching her purse. "Go to sleep."_

 _"I would've been asleep if you were_ _here!" he raised, getting off the barstool. "Where did he take you?"_

 _"That's not your business."_

 _He sauntered his way towards her, nodding in the process. His clenched jaw scared the brunette while his eyes stared her down. He finally lost his calm as he slapped the purse out of her hands and slammed her into the fridge. "I said where did he take you!"_

 _Riley swallowed the lump on her throat while she watched the teen grit his teeth. "He took me to a place you will never afford."_

 _Even through gritted teeth and clenched jaw, Lucas still managed to look good. And Riley always hated that. She hated how he could wrap her around his finger._

 _"Are you getting angry?" the brunette questioned, wanting to get him angry. "Because if you are then telling you how good of a kisser he is will only worsen this argument."_

 _Lucas's palm made contact with the fridge, his hand nearly missed her ear. "He kissed you?"_

 _"I kissed him!"_

 _His hand balled into a fist._

 _"He also does it longer and better than you," her voice was firm._

 _Lucas looked at her for a very long time, before he spoke. "You'll regret that."_

"Just trust me," Riley reassured her son. "It'll be a lot safer than here."

* * *

"We're watching a horror movie while stuffing ourselves with a lot of junk food that I bought, then we are going to watch half the entire season of Friends to get the fear out of us," Maya had the whole day planned out. She had a lot of free time after work, so she took that time to plan everything.

"Sounds great," Riley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No offense Maya, but i'd rather read a book than be here." Hayden said.

"Good, I have some books upstairs. Knock yourself out."

Maya walked towards Riley as Hayden made his way to the couch on the other side of the house. "He didn't follow you did he?"

Riley shook her head. "He hasn't stopped texting me. He keeps saying that I will be his and that he loves me, Maya i'm scared."

"It's okay. Lucas won't hurt you. I have my gun," she said while showing her the hand gun that was tucked in behind her pants.

 _"Maya, I have to tell you something," Riley said as she walked into her office._

 _"Spill," the blonde said. "Did he please you? See, I told you he was worth it."_

 _"What? No Maya, this is something else. It's about Lucas."_

 _Her smile immediately turned into a flat line. "What did he do?"_

 _"More like what did we do."_

 _The blonde knitted her eyebrows. "What happened?"_

 _Riley prepared herself to come clean. "We had sex and-"_

 _"WHAT?! RILEY, WHEN?!"_

 _"On Friday, the day of the dance-"_

 _"You mean before movie night?"_

 _"I thought that he would forget about it, but Maya he hasn't. At first he started being sweet and telling me it wasn't a mistake, but then I told him that it meant nothing to me and just yesterday I told him that I had sex with someone else…"_

 _"Why? Why would you do that?"_

 _"To mess with him. He has been threatening me and seducing me, I wasn't going to let him win." Riley didn't want to feel vulnerable to an eighteen year old. "It was a simple game of cat and the mouse."_

 _"Riley you had sex with him while he was your student, do you have idea what kind of trouble you can get in?"_

 _"I know. It was a mistake, but he won't forget about it. He won't stop texting me or calling me and somehow he managed to make Peyton cancel his date with me. Maya what do I do?"_

 _"Has he, in any way, hurt you?"_

 _Riley shook her head. "Not yet. But I think he found out."_

 _"Found out what?"_

 _"He made a sex tape of us…and when he wasn't home…I took the hard drive. I think that that's what made him angry."_

 _"Judging from how he beat up that kid in school that anger leads to something."_

 _"I don't want him near Hayden, but Lucas has him brainwashed. He sees a side of Lucas that isn't real."_

 _"Why don't you just come to my house for the weekend," Maya convinced. "He doesn't know where I live and it'll give him time to think about what he's doing."_

 _"Okay."_

While the three sat down and watched the movie, Riley couldn't help but peek out through the window. Lucas was unpredictable. The outside of him was alluring, the inside of him was crazed. The brunette nervously bit her nails as sweat coated the back of her neck and the front of her forehead.

She was startled when her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller a sigh of relief washed over her as Peyton's name faced her.

"I'll be right back," she said before walking towards the kitchen. "Hey, Peyton…"

"Guess again."

Riley's heart froze along with her body. Her eyes shot wide open as his voice rang in her ears. "Lucas…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"H-how did you get Peyton's phone?" she asked.

"For starters, he's a fighter…but someone had to put him in his place."

"Don't hurt him."

"The decision's up to you, Riley."

"Why are you doing this? Just let him go."

"Let him go?" he questioned. "Please…"

"What do you want?" Riley said as she closed the windows and locked them.

"I want you."

"If you want me…you're going to have to find me," Riley fired back as she locked the back door.

"I love it when you play hard to get."

"I don't play…" The brunette twisted the lock in a clockwise manner.

"Did you just lock me in?" Lucas asked.

Riley stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"You wanted me to find you? I think I already did."

Riley hung up on him and ran towards Maya. "He's here. Maya he's in the house."

Hayden turned to his mom. "Who's in the house?"

"Go. Hide, some where, but here."

"Mom, what's going on?"

Maya took out her gun.

"It's going to be okay. Just go."

Hayden didn't know what was happening. The only thing he knew was what he could see. Riley was in tears trying to make him leave while Maya was looking everything with her gun out.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me-"

"Until you tell him what's going on?" Lucas said as he walked down the steps.

Maya's gun quickly turned to him. "Get out of my house!"

"Easy Maya, you'll hurt yourself."

"What's going on?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, Riley. Tell him what happened."

"Lucas if you don't get out of my house I will shoot you," Maya threatened.

The Texan root teen just sat down on her love seat and eyed her. His eyes were deceiving, any girl would fall for them, but now…just looking at him would terrify the most fearless people in the world. "I'm going to count to five…"

"Why not three?" he asked.

"One…"

"Your mother and I had sex…" His head turned to Hayden just in time to catch his reaction.

Hayden turned to Riley. When her eyes didn't meet his, he knew it was true. He's anger wasn't directed towards her, it was towards Lucas. His best friend, slept with his mom. Before he could charge at Lucas, he ran towards Maya knocking her down flat on her back.

He pushed Lucas off of Maya and checked if she was okay.

"Get away from her," Lucas bellowed. The gun Maya held was now in his hands.

"Lucas stop!" Riley said stepping in front of her son. "Just put the gun down."

"This would've gone the other way. If you just let me love you I wouldn't have done this…" Before Riley could say something, Lucas aimed the gun at Maya and shot her.

A loud scream escape Riley. Her best friend was dead. Blood puddled around her as Riley burst out into tears.

"That's one," Lucas said as he walked towards them.

Hayden immediately pulled his mom away from him. "Don't get any closer…"

Riley didn't want her son to be protecting her. It was supposed to be the other way around, but when Hayden secretly handed Riley his phone she knew what he was planning.

"Your mom…" he began with a smirk in his head. "She's…she's something else. I normally like to be on top, but when you're being straddled…"

"Don't talk about her like that…"

"What are you going to do about it?" he questioned. "Are you going to try and fight me? You'll only embarrass yourself…"

Riley dialed 911 and put the phone on speaker, so the operator can here the conversation.

"Just put the gun down, Lucas. You've already killed Maya, don't hurt anyone else."

"That was your fault!" he snapped.

"It was yours!" Hayden fired back.

"Shut up. Before you join Maya."

"Lucas, just calm down. Please don't hurt my son. You can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt him."

Lucas used the gun to scratch his head. "Whatever I want with you?" he questioned, with lust.

Riley looked at her son. "Whatever you want. Just promise me that you won't hurt my son."

"Mom. No. I'd rather die than know he's going to do something to you..."

"Hayden this is my choice. Trust me," she looked at her son and whispered. "I know what i'm doing."

He watched as Riley made his way towards Lucas. His hands balled into fists, it took everything in him to remain in his steps.

"Just to make sure..." in one quick motion, Lucas used the end of the gun to hit Hayden in the head-knocking him out.

* * *

"It wasn't fair," Lucas said as he paced the guest room in Maya's house. "I loved you and you repay me by sleeping with someone else?"

"Riley, I out of all the men you've liked, while promise to love you. I'm in love with you so why don't you just let me, why won't you let us happen?"

"Because you're too young. You're crazy and you need help."

He jaw clenched as he forced Riley out of the bed by pulling on her hair. "I don't need help. The only thing I need is for you to be mine and you will be mine. Whether you like it or not."

"You're a sick bastard-"

His hand made contact with her cheek leaving Riley a red mark. Realization dawned on Lucas after he saw what he did. "I...Riley i'm sorry." He pulled her in for a hug, "I...I don't why I did that."

The brunette grazed her hand over her cheek.

"You made me mad, don't do that again. Understood?"

Riley could only nod. He was scared and angry at the same time, but something didn't seem right.

"I love you so much and hurting you," he caressed her cheek. "...breaks my heart."

Tears trailed down from her eyes while Lucas used his thumb to wipe them away. "You killed Maya."

"I...Riles that was your fault. She would've been alive if you just gave yourself to me, if you let me love you..." he lifted her chin so their eyes can meet. "She would've been alive."

Riley didn't want to believe his words, but something in her gut did. If she just let Lucas take his anger out on her, Maya would've been alive and Hayden wouldn't have been knocked out.

It was her mistake that led to his obsession.

"You're right," she admitted. "I killed Maya."

"It's okay because as of today we leave. We leave the state and we...we go somewhere far. Just the two of us, like it should be."

Riley nodded in fear. "Okay."

"Great," he leaned into kiss her, but Riley pulled away. Any normal guy would know that pulling back from a kiss means that the they don't want to make out, but Lucas didn't. He pulled her in anyways. The kiss was off and rough, his hands ran down her hips as he slobbered all over her lips. The brunette hardly kissed back, she didn't want him.

"I love you, do you love me?"

No!

"I do," she said, her voice quavered but he believed her.

"Good." Lucas grabbed her hands and pulled her up. His hands wrapped around her waist as their foreheads rested against each others. "You're beautiful."

Riley felt his hands trailing down to her butt. What he didn't know was that she never hung up on the operator but instead slipped the phone into her back pocket. What would he be capable of if he saw the phone? Would he hit her or do something worse?

"Lucas," she said pulling his hands up. "Do you want to be the perfect boyfriend?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at first, but then he nodded.

"Then you'll have to respect me. I don't want you to touch my ass, I don't want to have sex like any other couple wants to. We only have sex if we want children together, I will not cook for you, I won't wear makeup and I will not clean after you, do you understand?"

She noticed his hesitation, it was as if that was all he wanted her to do.

His shook his head. "In this relationship, we do what I want. If I want to have sex with you, we have sex. If I want you to cook for me, you cook for me. If the house isn't clean, you clean it. Do _you_ understand?"

The brunette gulped and nodded.

"Great," his hands began their trail down to her ass.

She pulled away from their embrace. "We should go, don't you think?"

"We could...but i'd rather do something else before..."

Riley's heart accelerated. "You don't have a...um...condom."

"I could control myself..." he pulled her back in for a kiss.

The kiss was rough, his lips brushed against hers as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He picked her up just like he did the other time and that's when he felt it. He took the phone out from her back pocket and looked at it, she will never forget the anger in his eyes.

She felt like that was how she was going to die, he looked back at her with a clenched jaw.

Riley stepped back in fear, "Lucas, please...don't-"

He threw the phone at the wall and balled his fists. "We're leaving, now!" He pulled her by the shoulder and led her down the stairs. "C'Mon. HURRY UP!"

Once they reached the end of the stairs, Lucas stopped. "Where's Hayden?"

Riley looked at the place where Lucas left him. He wasn't there. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulder, she sighed in relief knowing that wherever he was he was away from danger.

"Let's go."

He dragged her out of the house and into his car. Lucas began his drive, but that didn't last long. Up ahead was Riley's car parked, blocking his way.

Riley expected him to stop, but he only sped up. He was going eighty miles an hour, "Lucas, slow down!"

The brunette held onto her seatbelt. "Lucas!"

Lucas didn't speed up or slow down, he was angry and wasn't in the mood for listening to other people. He grew closer by the second and when he noticed Hayden, he sped up.

Riley saw her son. He stood in their path, that's when Riley moved the steering wheel to their far left. The car crashed against a ditch and in the blink of an eye, broken glass landed on them and the airbags activated.

Hayden ran to the car and saw his mom. Blood ran down her forehead as broken glass scraped her head. He pulled her out of the car and took her as far away from it.

"Mom, wake up. You're safe, i'm here now."

He checked her pulse, it was there but it was very faint.

* * *

Riley rested on the hospital bed, as a detective sat beside her. "He wouldn't stop texting me and...he would tell me he was in love with me."

"Did he show any kind of hostile behavior."

Riley nodded. "At first he would take it out on the wall, but he...slapped me. Besides from killing Maya and his...parents."

"We were told by his uncle that he was supposed to be taking his pills. Lithium to be exact," the detective said.

"Lithium?"

"Lithium is a pill you take to prevent manic episodes..."

"Manic episodes? As in bipolar disorder?"

She nodded. "Thank you for your time. We'll be back later for some more questioning."

Riley watched the detective walk away, "Is he okay?"

"You can say that..."

"I know that this might sound weird, but...can...can I see him?"

The detective looked at her notebook before she made her way towards the brunette. "When you were unconscious, your son, Hayden, he picked you up walked back to the house we found you in. We went back to the scene minutes after...he was gone, i'm sorry."

Riley's heart stopped. They never found him! "Gone?"

"We'll do anything in our power to find him, just stay put..."

Once the detective left, Riley sobbed. She messed up big time, if it wasn't for her sleeping with Lucas this would've never happened. This was her mistake and she has years in jail to haunt her for it.

 **A/N: I know it wasn't a happy ending with Riley and Lucas walking off into the sunset. You guys have every right to hate me for it, I wouldn't blame you. But to the people who enjoyed this story and took their time to follow, favorite and review I wanna say thank you. My writing isn't perfect, but knowing that people will accept it and look passed it's flaws means more to me than you think. The ending to this story wasn't even planned in the beginning. At first Lucas, Maya and Hayden were supposed to die, but as this story progressed I wanted it to be more _realistic_. Thank you guys so much...**

 **I have some stories that I've been planning and one of them should be published this month or next month. That one is going to be a REYTON story, let me know what you think so far of the idea.**

 **The other two are up for debate on whether I should work on them or start planning them.**

 **Everyone who reviewed and dissed Lucas's character made me** **laugh. I didn't like him either in this story...lol.**

 **So for the last time on this journey...**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


End file.
